The quiet tale
by La plume rouge
Summary: Frère Jeremiah raconte l'étrange histoire d'une Chasseuse d'Ombres traîtresse et d'un Frère Silencieux au comportement déroutant à Clary. OS OCs


**Oyez, jeunes damoiselles et damoiseaux ! (j'adore ce mot)**

**Ceci est mon premier OS sur The Mortal Instruments et je ne suis pas une fine connaisseuse de l'univers. Je l'adore, ce n'est pas ça qui est en cause. C'est que j'ai été prise dès le premier tome dans la magie de l'univers et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à écrire - le temps que je termine la série, je pense que j'aurai eu trop d'idées de fics en tête pour toutes les achever. Alors autant commencer immédiatement. Je vous prie de pardonner mes libertés sur la loi et les Frères Silencieux, j'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop.  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Cassandra CLARE, excepté les OCs (Adamantina Umfry et Frère Alexah) qui sont ma propriété. Et évidemment, cet OS est mon entière production.**

**RATING : T (pour l'éventuelle horreur ou violence que les âmes sensibles pourraient y trouver)**

**Autrement, bonne lecture à vous tous ! **

* * *

La robe couleur parchemin, dont les manches et le bas étaient parcourues de runes de sang entrelacées, les longues mains blafardes et osseuses, pareilles à de fines griffes menaçantes, le capuchon dissimulant le visage pâle et mutilé aux orbites vides et à la bouche cousue, cette même odeur de sang et d'encens mystérieuse, douceâtre. Même si Frère Jeremiah n'avait pas à proprement parlé d'yeux, Clary avait la nette impression qu'il la fixait. Et sous cette étrange impression, elle frémit ; les Frères Silencieux avaient le don de distiller ce sentiment de malaise presque insoutenable autour d'eux. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'immense pouvoir pour lequel ils avaient sacrifié leur corps, ou bien à leur apparence glaçante et à leur silence obstinant. Peut-être même à la force terrifiante dont était doté leur esprit, capable de percer tous les secrets.

Il n'en restait pas moins que la seule présence de Frère Jeremiah, bien que plus familière que celle d'un autre Frère Silencieux, mettait Clary sur le qui-vive. Sans compter qu'elle ignorait la raison de la présence du puissant archiviste dans sa chambre même. L'échine hérissée, elle n'osa pas refermer complètement la porte derrière elle, la laissant entrouverte. C'était idiot, mais elle voulait être certaine de ne pas être totalement seule avec l'étrange personnage ; même Church ferait l'affaire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit par demander, intriguée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le silence qui s'insinua dans son esprit fut encore plus désagréable que lorsque le Frère s'exprimait dans sa tête de cette voix monocorde. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, les pensées de Clary ne lui appartinrent plus.

_Il semble que je me sois trompé de chambre. _

Puis, cette phrase fut suivi d'un bruit incongru, inquiétant, qui vrilla le crâne de la jeune fille. Elle finit par se rendre compte que cette espèce de hoquet étranglé était le rire du Frère Silencieux. Grimaçante, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

_J'ai prononcé une phrase qui aurait fait rire bon nombre de mes congénères_, se justifia-t-il.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous tromper ? s'avança Clary, hasardeuse.

_Il y a de ça. Mais c'est également le début d'une triste histoire._

- J'imagine que ça doit être hilarant, de votre point de vue, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer froidement Clary.

_Les Frères Silencieux ne rient pas souvent._

Il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi, songea Clary non sans sarcasme.

Frère Jeremiah se déplaça lentement, toujours en silence, et ses longs doigts semblables aux pattes d'une araignée immaculée saisirent distraitement une tasse de thé vide qui reposait sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Quelle histoire peut-elle provoquer une réaction si peu commune aux Frères Silencieux ?

Frère Jeremiah releva légèrement la tête et Clary n'aurait su en être certaine, mais elle crut percevoir un soupir attristé qui résonna dans les méandres de son esprit.

_As-tu du temps et de la curiosité ?_ demanda le Frère Silencieux.

Clary s'assit sur le lit en position de scribe, mimant l'élève attentive, et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_Bien. Tu as de la chance, ma mission n'est pas urgente. Aussi vais-je te conter cette histoire, qui débute dans d'identiques circonstances. C'est une histoire bien étrange, que peu d'entre vous connaissent. Les Frères Silencieux, en cette époque, rendaient encore plus souvent visite aux Chasseurs d'Ombres qu'aujourd'hui. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. C'était une période plus faste, également. Je me rappelle que je..._

- Venez-en au fait ! réclama Clary, comme une gamine impatiente.

_Tu es bien impertinente. Mais je suis d'humeur clémente, alors je vais pénétrer au cœur de l'histoire. Il y avait une jeune Chasseuse d'Ombres, nommée Adamantina Umfry..._

- Quel prénom ! Vous être sûr que vous n'inventez rien ? demanda Clary, soupçonneuse.

_Les Frères Silencieux ne mentent jamais,_ répliqua Frère Jeremiah d'une voix où perçait un certain agacement.

- Hm... Désolée.

_Je l'espère bien. Cette jeune femme était âgée de vingt-six ans à cette époque. Elle était très vive et très curieuse du monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Frère Silencieux. Et c'est là que survient Frère Alexah..._

**xXx**

Alors qu'Adamantina refermait la porte de sa chambre et déboutonnait son chemisier, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un entrelacement d'ombres qui la fit sursauter. Elle saisit aussitôt sa stèle et son poignard séraphique, les brandissant comme autant de menaces. S'attendant à affronter un démon, elle fut extrêmement surprise du curieux être qui se présenta à elle ; il avait tendu deux mains osseuses, aux longs doigts pâles, en signe de paix et de non-agression. L'entrelacement d'ombres s'avança à la lumière de la lampe à huile posée sur sa table de chevet ; la longue silhouette qui se dessina sembla vaciller. On aurait dit une longue ombre qu'on aurait étirée, silencieuse et immobile. Sa seule présence faisait se hérisser les poils de ses avant-bras. Et pourtant, le haut personnage semblait étrangement fragile. Il avait toujours ses deux mains tendues en avant.

_Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Et j'ose espérer que vous non plus._

Elle sursauta en entendant ces paroles résonner dans sa tête et une sensation de vertige la cueillit traîtreusement. Par réflexe, elle leva plus haut son poignard séraphique. L'étrange être osa faire un pas en avant ; toute son attitude révélait qu'il était tendu, inquiet. Sa longue robe couleur parchemin était imprégnée de motifs runiques complexes qui couvraient le bas et les manches de sa robe, comme autant d'arabesques sanglantes. Le capuchon qui dissimulait son visage ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

- Que faîtes-vous dans ma chambre ? Et sortez de ma tête ! ordonna fermement la jeune femme.

_Je suis un être pacifique, qui n'aspire qu'à la connaissance et à la garde zélée de quelques précieux ouvrages. Je ne m'exprime que par la pensée. Mon corps est muet à tout jamais._

Sa voix était monocorde, mais douce et possédait des inflexions impérieuses, autoritaires. Elle détestait ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui l'envahissait peu à peu, et ce vertige qui la faisait tituber malgré elle. D'un geste maladroit, elle agita son poignard séraphique, sa seule arme contre les forces démoniaques. Son esprit semblait embrumé, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans de profonds sables mouvants qui la faisaient suffoquer.

- S-sortez de ma... tête..., protesta-t-elle faiblement.

_Vous allez être bien avec moi, Ada. N'ayez crainte._

Elle eut envie de lui demander comment il connaissait son nom, et plus encore son surnom, mais sa bouche était devenue pâteuse et ses yeux la picotaient désagréablement, comme lorsque la fatigue l'étreignait de ses lourds bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre faiblement, ni même d'essayer de crier, que la silhouette avait déjà fondue sur elle et son long bras squelettique la retint, l'empêcher de se faire mal. Au contact de sa peau blafarde avec la sienne, presque matte, Adamantina perdit connaissance.

C'était comme une brûlure glacée, froide comme la mort.

**...**

Une odeur de sang et d'encens lui emplit les narines, lui donnant la nausée. Maladroitement, elle tenta de se mouvoir, éparpillant ses longs cheveux de jais autour de sa tête telle une auréole sombre. Elle parvint à papillonner faiblement, entrevoyant de petites lumières qui semblaient courir sur les murs nus qui l'entouraient. Mis à part sa tête, aucun membre de son corps ne la faisait souffrir. Qui plus est, elle se trouvait sur une surface moelleuse qui l'empêchait de s'arracher complètement au demi-sommeil qui l'envahissait.

Mais la même main osseuse se posa sur son visage et elle poussa un cri d'effroi, qui eut pour résultat de faire sursauter la longue et silencieuse silhouette qu'elle avait une fois de plus prise pour des ombres.

_Ne criez pas. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi._

- Je... je..., réussit-elle à articuler gauchement, au bord de l'affolement.

Machinalement, elle chercha de ses doigt gourds son armement, sans pour autant le trouver ; elle était attachée aux barreaux de métal qui entouraient le lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Assis à ses côtés, le curieux être ne fit pas un geste, semblant l'observer derrière son capuchon. Adamantina finit par abandonner et cessa de se débattre devant l'absence de réaction de l'ombre. Elle poussa un soupir agacé et tourna des yeux brillants, furieux, vers la longue et silencieuse silhouette.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? Quel était votre but en me kidnappant ? s'enquit-elle avec hargne.

_Vous avez de très beaux yeux. Froids et durs comme quelque pierre précieuse, mais vifs comme la flamme. _

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

_Quelque peu,_ admit la paisible voix avec un ton amusé qui exaspéra la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? insista-t-elle en ne lâchant pas le capuchon des yeux, comme si elle pouvait percer les ténèbres qui dissimulaient son visage.

Curieusement, elle eut l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise face à son regard. Et pourtant rien à part sa seule présence ne trahissait l'étrange homme.

_Depuis de nombreux mois, je suis chargé de vous surveiller et de faire mon rapport régulièrement à la Cité Silencieuse, pour informer l'Enclave_, finit-il par répondre sur un ton douloureux qui surprit Adamantina.

- Me surveiller ? releva la Chasseuse d'Ombres avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_En effet. Il se révèle..._ (il fit une pause en saisissant un lourd dossier qu'il posa sur ses genoux recouverts du tissu couleur parchemin, et en feuilleta distraitement le contenu)_ Que vous apparaissez comme une traîtresse. Vous serez interrogée par le Conseil dans quelques jours puis vous serez jugée par l'Enclave._

Sa conclusion déclencha de furieux frissons le long de l'échine de la jeune femme, qui entreprit de nouveau de se débattre, avec cette fois l'énergie du désespoir.

_Il est inutile d'essayer de fuir_, soupira la voix, devenue tremblante.

De nouveau surprise, Adamantina se tourna encore une fois vers ce qui lui apparaissait peu à peu comme un Frère Silencieux.

- Vous êtes un Frère Silencieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grondement envahit son esprit et elle laissa échapper un gémissement. On aurait dit le lointain grognement d'une bête enragée, furieuse. Bien que curieusement cette rage ne soit pas dirigée vers la jeune femme.

_Je pensais que vous mettriez moins de temps à vous en rendre compte, aussi ai-je stupidement espéré que vous ne vous soucieriez pas de ce détail._

- Détail ? Vous êtes l'un des êtres les plus effrayants et les plus puissants de ce maudit monde ! Et ce ne devrait être qu'un détail ? s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie.

_Ma puissance n'est utilisée qu'à des fins utiles, qui servent une cause juste. Je ne suis pas censé être menaçant._

- Vous l'êtes, en tout cas.

L'affirmation d'Adamantina provoqua un léger tressautement des maigres mais larges épaules du Frère. De tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un Frère Silencieux puisse avoir cette déconcertante attitude. Il semblait étonnamment affecté par sa capture.

_Il y a quelques avantages à être extrêmement laid_, rétorqua le Frère d'une voix si dure que la jeune femme en déglutit avec peine.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement ponctué du bruissement des feuilles que tournaient le Frère. Ce dernier finit par déclarer, de cette même voix dure où perçait un étrange accent de blessure :

_Je m'appelle Frère Alexah, et je serai vôtre geôlier. _

**...**

Adamantina n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle passât emprisonnée dans la sobre cellule, en compagnie de son austère geôlier, mais cela ne fût pas le calvaire qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Frère Alexah lui laissait de l'intimité lorsqu'elle devait se laver, lui apportait ses repas et prenait même soin des entailles que creusait la corde qui l'attachait lorsqu'elle se débattait dans ses cauchemars. Il la rassurait même, caressant ses cheveux de sa main arachnéenne. Elle ne se rappelait jamais des paroles qu'il susurrait à son esprit, mais cela l'apaisait toujours et elle se rendormait aussitôt, sans savoir ce qui la calmait aussi rapidement.

A force de perdre la notion du temps, elle en arrivait à des extrêmes qui semblaient effrayer son geôlier ; ou, plus justement, l'inquiétait. C'était relativement invraisemblable, mais pas moins vrai. Frère Alexah devenait fébrile et agité lorsqu'elle délirait, en proie à la plus vive angoisse. Il lui apportait des tisanes au goût improbable et indéfinissable, mais pourtant délicieuses, qui, comme ses paroles muettes, l'apaisaient. Une fois même, il lui avait retiré ses liens pour la soulager du poids qui pesait sur elle. Elle en venait à se demander pourquoi un Frère Silencieux, décrit comme détaché et indifférent, semblait si soucieux de son bien-être.

Alors qu'elle attendait le retour de son geôlier en traçant des cercles invisibles sur ses bras couverts de Marques, Adamantina songeait au Cercle, au projet de Valentin et à la façon dont elle pourrait nier sa culpabilité face au Conseil. Mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il était impossible d'échapper à l'esprit écrasant des Frères Silencieux. Peut-être...

Elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de sa tête lorsque Frère Alexah pénétra de nouveau dans sa cellule, avec une bassine d'eau chaude dans les mains. Inquisitrice, elle se dressa sur son lit, tirant sur ses liens en grimaçant.

_Je vous ai trouvé de l'eau chaude pour vous laver._

- Chaude ? Sérieusement ? Génial ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en commençant à défaire son haut.

Un cri résonna dans la tête d'Adamantina qui sursauta, et observa avec des yeux écarquillés Frère Alexah poser précipitamment la bassine sur le sol et tâter son visage masqué par son capuchon, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas retiré. Avec des gestes fébriles et tremblant, il continua à passer ses longs doigts sur son visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la Chasseuse d'Ombres, mi-inquiète mi-étonnée.

_C'est impossible..._, murmura la voix dans son esprit, l'air agité.

Il aurait été extrêmement étonnant pour quiconque n'entendait pas la voix de Frère Alexah d'observer ce géant longiligne tâter un visage invisible, l'air absolument indifférent. Alors qu'en réalité, le ton de ses paroles intérieures donnaient du sens et de l'inquiétude à ses gestes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Adamantina, sincèrement inquiète.

Sans un mot de plus, Frère Alexah se détourna tout en gardant ses mains sur son visage ; il finit par se calmer, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme, perdue.

_Ce n'est rien de bien important_, fit-il d'une voix redevenue paisible et monocorde.

Suspicieuse, elle le jaugea ; mais ne pouvant distinguer son visage (bien qu'ayant appris à discerner certaines attitudes chez lui au fil des jours), elle finit par abandonner et entreprit de continuer à se déshabiller tandis que Frère Alexah se détournait et passait de l'autre côté de la grille pour vaquer à des occupations sans doute plus intéressantes que veiller sur un prisonnière sans discontinuer.

**...**

Frère Alexah se pencha au-dessus de la vasque et retira son capuchon, scrutant avidement le miroir en face de lui. Il passa de nouveau sur sa peau mutilée ses longs doigts blancs et constata avec une surprise mêlée d'allégresse que cette même peau était encore tiède. Il avait bel et bien rougi. Il avait réagi.

_Un problème, Frère ?_ s'enquit une voix rocailleuse derrière lui.

Frère Alexah ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et rabattit son capuchon sur son visage cadavérique, l'air inquiet. Frère Jeremiah s'avança vers lui, toujours aussi calme et glacial.

_Pourquoi semblez-vous affolé ? Ce n'est pas coutumier des Frères Silencieux d'être aussi émotif. _

_Je... Je ne sais pas. Depuis peu, je me sens vivant._

Surpris, Frère Jeremiah marqua une pause et prit le temps de détailler la silhouette pourtant identique à la sienne de son confrère. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait, mais Frère Alexah se départait souvent de son calme habituel pour devenir agité et fébrile. Il y avait presque quelque chose de... joyeux dans son attitude.

_Depuis quelques mois, vous semblez en effet différent. Si différent de nous..._

Son interlocuteur se raidit, méfiant.

_Regardez-vous. Vous avez des attitudes d'humain, mon frère. Des attitudes que nous devrions avoir oubliées. Qui plus est, vous la vouvoyez. Ce privilège est réservé aux Frères entre vous, vous le savez. _

_Nous sommes des êtres humains. Nous sommes des Chasseurs d'Ombres, comme elle. _

_Nous sommes des Frères Silencieux. Des archivistes d'une autre caste, d'une autre nature que celle simple et impulsive de Chasseurs d'Ombres ordinaires. Nous renfermons un grand pouvoir, et nous nous devons de le maîtriser. A commencer par nous-même. Nous ne sommes pas muets par hasard. _

_Ma bouche est scellée depuis trop longtemps._

_Le temps ne devraient qu'à peine vous effleurer. Cette criminelle vous rend méconnaissable._

Aux muscles tendus de son semblable, Frère Jeremiah comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible et il se sentit troublé.

_Ne me dîtes pas..._

_Je dois aller vérifier que la prisonnière ne tente aucune évasion._

_Vous lui avez apporté de l'eau... chaude. Laissez-lui le temps de se laver et dîtes-moi la vérité. L'êtes-vous ?_

_Je suis un Frère Silencieux._

_Répondez, Alexah. C'est grave, très grave._

_Grave ? _répéta Frère Alexah avec du mépris dans la voix.

Frère Jeremiah s'avança vers lui, tendant ses doigts blafard vers sa poitrine. La réaction qu'eut Frère Alexah était tellement surprenante pour un Frère Silencieux que quiconque en aurait été témoin aurait lâché un hoquet de surprise : il fit un bond en arrière.

_Je vois_, fut tout ce que fût capable d'articuler mentalement Frère Jeremiah.

Il n'eut pas le courage de retenir son confrère qui s'était éloigné à une allure vive, peu digne d'un Frère Silencieux.

Il devait en référer au Conseil.

**...**

_Nous partons._

Adamantina sursauta en entendant ces étranges paroles dans sa tête et se tourna vivement vers Frère Alexah, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cellule.

- Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est aujourd'hui que le Conseil... ?

Au lieu de répondre, Frère Alexah trancha les liens qui la retenaient avec la seule pression de son esprit et la saisit par le bras ; de nouveau, cette sensation de brûlure glaciale la saisit mais elle était trop ébahie pour réagir face à cette morsure de froid. Il l'entraîna au bout d'un long couloir et finit par déboucher sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon qu'ils grimpèrent rapidement. Adamantina constata avec effroi que Frère Alexah faisait du _bruit_. On entendait sa robe bruisser au contact des marches de marbre. Et peu à peu, elle put même discerner de lointains bruits de pas.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans le New York City Marble Cemetery, où Frère Alexah la poussa vivement vers l'avant.

_Courez, Ada. Et ne vous arrêtez pas. _

- Quoi ? Mais...

Adamantina lâcha un cri.

Frère Alexah se désagrégeait littéralement. Ce furent d'abord ses doigts tendus vers elle qui devinrent cendres, puis son bras, et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une robe froissée trônant sur un tas de cendres. Horrifiée, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et tenta en vain de chercher une explication. Elle connaissait très peu de choses sur les Frères Silencieux, mais ceci...

_C'est regrettable. C'était un excellent Frère Silencieux._

Ada se retourna vivement vers Frère Jeremiah, affolée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que faut-il faire pour l'aider ? s'écria-t-elle, à demi au bord des larmes.

_T'éloigner aurait été la solution. Nous aurions dû te tuer beaucoup plus tôt. _

- M-me tuer ? répéta-t-elle, soudain blême de peur.

_Ce sera chose faite dans quelques instants. _

- POURQUOI EST-IL MORT ?

Frère Jeremiah marqua une pause et agita ses doigts squelettiques, faisant tourbillonner les cendres, avant de brûler la robe de son confrère et de faire disparaître les cendres à l'intérieur. Adamantina eut la vague impression que ce silence était un hommage, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

_Il t'aimait._

- Q-quoi ?

_Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, permets-moi de venger mon Frère._

- NON ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS !

_Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es une criminelle. _

- VOUS DEVEZ ME JUGER, C'EST LA LOI !

_La loi dit aussi : quiconque troublera la nature d'un Frère Silencieux sera passible de mort, car sa nature est mauvaise. Tu l'as salie. Honte à toi._

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE V...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que des mots incohérents ricochaient déjà dans sa tête, comme autant de menaces de mort affolantes. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, du sang coulant de ses orbites, de sa bouche et de ses oreilles.

_La loi est dure, mais c'est la loi._

**xXx**

Clary tremblait d'effroi, les yeux écarquillés. Frère Jeremiah resta un instant silencieux, comme pour rendre un autre hommage à son Frère disparu.

- C'est... pourquoi est-il mort ?

_Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il a accompli un acte allant à l'encontre de notre confrérie pour cet amour._

- Mais c'est injuste !

_C'était une criminelle. Elle a salie sa nature, j'en conviens, mais il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid ainsi. Le calme et la tranquillité doivent nous caractériser. _

Clary baissa les yeux, l'air malheureux.

_A présent, je dois aller m'acquitter de ma mission. Hodge doit m'attendre. _

Sans même chercher à le retenir, Clary se laissa aller contre son oreiller qu'elle serrait nerveusement jusqu'alors et songea à Adamantina et à Frère Alexah, tandis que Frère Jeremiah disparaissait sans bruit dans le couloir.

* * *

**Auriez-vous la gentillesses de dire ce que vous pensez de tout ceci à une pauvre auteur en manque d'inspiration depuis quelques temps ? (je quémande bien, hein ?)  
**


End file.
